El precio de la libertad
by SomeonewithAfro
Summary: Plz lean.
1. Prólogo Mas o menos

-¿¡Ah!? ¿Dónde rayos estoy?- En medio de la oscuridad se escucha la voz de un chico. Al parecer está desconcertado.- ¿Jake? ¿Jake, estás aquí?

-Estoy aquí a tu lado, hermanito. Tranquilo.- Dice Jake, intentando calmar al muchacho.

-¿Sabes donde estamos? Está muy oscuro…

-No, hermanito, estoy igual que tú. No puedo ver nada.

-¿Finn? ¿Jake? ¿Son ustedes?- Dice otra voz, esta vez la de una chica.

-¿Dulce princesa?- Dicen los antes mencionados, un poco sorprendidos.

-Ah, qué alivio escucharlos, chicos. ¿No saben si hay alguien más aquí?

-Hola, Bonnie-otra chica habla.

-¡Por Glob, Marceline! ¡Qué susto me diste!-Dice la Dulce Princesa

-Esa era la idea. Hola chi-¡Hasta que despertaron!-Marceline iba a saludar a Finn y Jake cuando otra voz la interrumpe.

En ese instante se encienden las luces para mostrar donde se encontraban: Una sala muy espaciosa, con varios sofás, sillas, chinchorros, y hasta almohadas en el suelo, todas ocupadas por todos, y cuando digo todos es TODOS los personajes de Hora de Aventura y sus Genderbend, la mayoría despertando, a excepción de los antes mencionados (Finn, Jake, DP y Marceline).

Cuando todos terminaron de despertar, entran a la sala dos gemelos, un chico y una chica, de piel oscurita (color azucar caramelizada 3) cabello ~afro~ castaño oscuro, ojos cafés. El chico llevaba una camisa blanca de vestir, pantalones de vestir y zapatos negros, y lentes. La chica en cambio, vestía jeans negros, una camisa amarilla, un sueter vinotinto al igual que su gorro beanie y sus zapatos.

-¡Hola!-Hablan al mismo tiempo- ¡Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada!

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntaron todos

-¡Yo soy Rose!-dice la chica

-y yo Ross-sigue el chico

-¡Y los hemos traído aquí en la noche mientras dormían!-dicen al unísono

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

-Porque si lo hacíamos cuando estaban despiertos las cosas podrían complicarse.- explicó Ross

-¿Ya están todos aquí?-pregunta Rose. Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta principal y entra una chica con afro y piel oscurita (también), más alta que los gemelos, vistiendo pantalones de cuero, botas, y una camisa blanca sin mangas. Tenía unos guantes con púas en los nudillos, al igual que su cinturón. Cargaba sobre sus hombros dos seres de fuego (Príncipe y Princesa flama), y se acercaba lentamente.

-Estos son los últimos- dijo mientras los acostaba sobre un sofá cubierto de papel aluminio.

-Gracias Frozen, te debo una- le agradece Rose, par sólo recibir un "Hmph" por repuesta, como siempre.

Después de esto, la tal "Frozen" salió de la sala, por otra puerta, dejando sorprendidos a algunos huéspedes

-¿Quién era esa?- Pregunta Fionna

-Ah, ella es Frozen Hedgehog, nuestra hermana mayor.-le responde Ross- Es extremadamente fuerte y cool.

Fue entonces cuando los príncipes flama despertaron.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- Preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo

-¡Bien! ¡Ya todos despertaron! Podemos continuar- Dice Rose, un poco ansiosa.

-Si, ¿ahora nos puedes decir qué hacemos aquí?-Pregunta el Dulce Príncipe, seguido por un coro de "¡Si!"s por parte de los demás presentes.

-Ok. La razón es que….. "Quiero jugar un juego" (Citando a Jigsaw)- Responde Rose, con una mirada juguetona.

-¿Un… juego?- pregunta Finn desconcertado.

-¡Yay! ¡Un juego!-Grita BMO, emocionado.

-¿Qué clase de juego?- Cuestiona Marceline, desconfiando un poco de su anfitriona.

-Uno muy divertido, llamado "Verdad o Reto". Pero viniendo de nosotros, es normal que sea algo fuera de lo común. Por lo tanto, responderán las preguntas hechas por los fans. y serán obligados a hacer retos vergonzosos, y si completan todos los desafíos la recompensa será su libertad. **N/A: Este es el momento en el que dejan sus reviews. Tranquilos, no habrá censura alguna, así que escriban lo que quieran. No habrán parejas, pero si quieren retar a alguien a hacer parejas, ¡Adelante! Quizá (sólo quizá) se podrían ir formando algunas parejas conforme avanza la historia. Eso lo decidiré después.**

-Entonces-pregunta Marshall Lee- ¿Tenemos que responder todas las preguntas que hagan los fans si queremos salir de aquí?

-¡Vaya! ¡Este sabe mas que un pescado frito!-Dice Rose, con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras.- Entonces, mientras se desarrolla el juego, ustedes se hospedarán aquí.

-Nos tomamos la molestia de preparar una habitación para cada uno.- Continúa Ross mientras camina hacia unas grandes escaleras- Si suben estas escaleras las encontrarán. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahora?

Finn levanta la mano.

-¿Qué pasa Finn?

-¿Puedo ir al baño?

-Está pasando por ese pasillo, la segunda puerta a la izquierda- señala Ross.- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

En vista de que nadie levantó la mano, Rose decide proceder.

-Ahora, sin más que decir, ¡Que comience el juego!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bien! Creo que es un buen inicio. No lo quise hacer en formato script porque no me gusta (aparte de que está prohibido por Fanficion). Como dije arriba, este es un ask de HDA, no hay censuras ni parejas, ¡así que no se limiten! ¡Pregunten lo queles plazca! Estaré esperando sus reviews. ¡Nos vemos!<strong>


	2. Capítulo 1?

-… ¡Y seguimos con el juego! ¡Gracias por sintonizarnos, televidentes! Y agárrense los pantalones, porque ¡Aquí vienen los retos y preguntas!...

-Oye, ¿en serio estamos en televisión?- Pregunta Fionna, que al igual que todos los presentes, estaba ligeramente irritada, seguro porque no le dio tiempo arreglarse…

-¡Hola a todos los que nos ven desde sus casas!- Bmo grita, al tiempo que saluda hacia la nada, puesto que no sabe dónde están las cámaras.

-En realidad no, es una broma.- Rose contesta para luego reírse.

-¬¬…

-Ok. Ahora si. Vamos con los reviews. El primero es…. ¡Invitado!

-Holu, yo solo tengo un reto pero me da un poco de penita w:-Comenta Invitado

-Vamos, sin pena… aquí se vale todo.-Responde Ross.  
>-Finn y Dulce princesa, los reto a tener hijos, osea nivel 15, esque se ven tan lindos juntos, y sus hijitos awsss serian lo mas adorable en este universo. Se lo que piensan y si, aun hay fans de esta pareja, no estamos extintos.<p>

-Wow, qué directo…-Dicen los gemelos al mismo tiempo, mientras que los demás simplemente gritaron "¿¡QUÉ!?". La Dulce Princesa y Finn estaban recuperándose de su shock.

-¿Estás loco?-Gritó Jake-Mi hermanito es muy pequeño pa' eso, ¡ni siquiera sabe qué es nivel 15!

-¡Y todavía no me dicen qué es!-Responde Finn

-¿Es en serio?- Rose aún no se lo creía- A nosotros nos lo enseñaron a los 11…

-Rose, eso es porque en nuestro país la gente es mucho más activa de lo normal, pero en OOO, eso viene mucho después.- comenta Ross- No lo juzgues.

-De hecho, nosotros ya tenemos un hijo- comenta la DP, tomando por sorpresa a todos en la sala, incluso a los gemelos.

A Jake casi le da un ataque, y Marceline empieza a reírse, mientras decía- Vaya, Bonnie, no sabía eso de ti…

-¡No fuimos al nivel 15!-Deja en claro la princesa- no se hagan ideas. Lo que quiero decir, es que hace tiempo, hice una esfinge usando el ADN de Finn.

-¿Te refieres a Tormento?- Finn pregunta, recordando a su "hijo".

-Exactamente. En teoría, ese sería un hijo de Finn y mío, puesto que he usado nuestro ADN para crearlo.-Argumenta la princesa.

-Bien, se salvaron. Lo sentimos, Invitado, te ganaron el reto.-Admite Rose, con una cara seria, la DP tenía un as bajo la manga… Rayos.

-Pero tranquilo, seguramente habrá un giro en las cosas, porque esto apenas está comenzando-Ross cambia el tema- Veamos quién es el siguiente… ¡fuegotoxico191!

-tengo unas preguntas pero ante(golpea a ash)

-¡Hey! ¿Qué mierda te pasa?-Grita Ash, sobándose la herida.

ok ahora si  
>1. finn casi tienes 18 años y todavía eres virgen porque?<p>

-¿Qué sabes tú de mi virginidad?-Responde Finn levantando una ceja.

2. fiona misma pregunta

-Misma respuesta-Dice ella.

3. marshal te reto a tener sexo con la princesa flama porque sino (crea una bola de fuego verde parecido al del lich)

-¿Qué rayos?.. –Marshall se asusta, y toma la mano de la dulce princesa- Tú te vienes… -Dice mientras la lleva de la mano a una habitación subiendo las escaleras.

-¡O-oye! ¡Espera!- Dice ella, oponiendo resistencia, aunque en vano. Después de eso se cierra la puerta.

Nadie dice nada. Todos están pasmados, con la mirada dirigida hacia la puerta del cuarto, del que se escuchaban unos golpes. El silencio se volvió incomodo. Todos empezaron a mirarse entre ellos, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Ross decide romper el silencio.

-B-bien, prosigue, fuegotoxico191.-Todos vuelven a la realidad del momento, dejando de lado la tensión de lo que sea que pueda estar pasando en el cuarto.

4. príncipe flama te reto a traer un elemental de agua y besarle me asegurare que que sea un elemental de agua sino te mojo con un balde gigante de agua fria -le susurra a Rose y Ross "no le digan que no tengo tal balde." por lo que Rose deja escapar una risita.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldito!-El Principe Flama insulta a fuegotoxico191, antes de correr hasta la Princesa agua y le da un beso en la mejilla. Después los dos gritan de dolor y se alejan, la princesa sobándose la mejilla y el príncipe la boca.-¡Listo! ¡Hecho! ¡Ahora Muérete!

5. BMO quieres un juego nuevo porque yo te lo regalo eres tan adorable

-¿Verdad que sí?-preguntan todas las chicas mientras se acercan a abrazar a Bmo

-¡Quiero la última versión del Battlefield!- dice el muy entusiasmado

-¿Finn y Jake juegan Battlefield?-Rose pregunta, extrañada. Pero Finn y Jake le devuelven una mirada confundida, preguntando "¿Qué es Battlefield?"

Todos vuelven la vista a Bmo, un tanto sorprendidos. Bmo los mira y dice

-¿Qué? No hay mucho que hacer cuando Finn y Jake no juegan conmigo, así que juego conmigo mismo.

-Me invitas un día a jugar.-Le señala Rose.

En ese momento, salen de la habitación Marshall Lee y la Princesa Flama.

Todos voltean a verlos, la Princesa está un poquito sonrojada y Marshall está igual que siempre.

Cuando se reúnen con los demás al bajar las escaleras, comienzan las preguntas. Cosas como "¿Y bien?" "¿Qué tal les fue?" y risitas era lo que más se escuchaba entre todo el bullicio. Pero Marshall calló a la multitud.

-Lo que pasó allí allí se queda.-Sentencia, cruzándose de brazos. Con esto la gente se desanimó y se devolvió a sus lugares.

-Tramposo…-murmura Ross mientras caminaba de vuelta a su silla.

-¡Ok!- Rose llama la atención de los presentes- Cambiemos de tema. El último review de hoy es… ¡Locky!

-para flama: eres virgen?

Los príncipes flama se sonrojan, la princesa responde que no, y el príncipe responde que sí.

-Ok. ¡Esos fueron todos los reviews de hoy!-Dice Ross, muy emocionado y ansioso.

-Ahora, una última cosa para terminar.- Rose habla igual de emocionada que su hermano.- ¡Pocho! ¡Pasa!

Dada esta orden, entra por otra puerta un muchacho extremadamente pálido, con cabello negro, ojos amarillos y muchas cicatrices alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Es un fantasma, y está realmente molesto. La verdad, debe ser porque estaba vestido con un bikini rojo y una falda del mismo color.

-¡Es momento de pagar, Pocho!-Grita Rose, sin poder aguantar la risa por más tiempo.

-Como verán, hicimos una apuesta con Pocho-Explica Ross, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Pocho, que lo miraba como si lo fuera a matar-, que decía que este ask no iba a recibir ni un review. Pero como perdió, este es su castigo.-Ross camina hasta ponerse al lado de Rose, que estaba sosteniendo un reproductor.

Cuando lo enciende, suena la canción "Hips don´t lie" de Shakira y Pocho empieza a bailar como si fuera la artista, copiando todos los pasos, pero con una cara de muerte.

Al ver eso, todos en la sala empiezan a reír hasta que les duele el estómago.

Cuando termina la canción, Pocho voltea hacia los gemelos

-¡Algún día me vengaré! ¡Ya verán!- Y luego de esto sale corriendo de la sala.

-¡Ok! Ahora sí, terminamos por ahora. –Dice Rose limpiándose una lagrima-¡Sigan dejando sus Reviews! ¡Hasta lueguito~!


	3. ¡Capítulo 2, entonces!

-Oh, mi querida Bonnibel, ¿gustaría usted un poco más de té?

-Pues gracias, Rose, te lo agradezco.

-… A mi también me gustaría un poco de té, Rose…

-Tú te lo puedes servir solo, Ross. ¿Alguien más quiere te?

-¿Saben qué? Deberíamos continuar con los reviews.

-Pero es verdad. Debemos seguir. ¡Adelante, FT-chan!

-¡Hola! Aqui FT-chan, un gusto. Claramente tengo algunas preguntas o retos... pero antes me gustaría hacer dos cosas.  
>Se acerca hacia Ash, lo coge de la camisa y lo zarandea mientras le grita insultos y lo remata con un buen golpe en su parte baja.<p>

-¿¡Por qué mierda me golpean tanto?! ¿Qué les hice yo?- Ash grita de dolor mientras se agarra sus partes nobles.

-Puedes irte acostumbrando- Los gemelos le aconsejan aguantándose la risa.

Después, FT-chan se acerca a Marshall Lee y le besa apasionadamente.

-Bueno, ahora las preguntas:  
>Para Fionna: te reto a que te acuestes con Marshall Lee, y si, soy una fan fiolee... No me pude resistir en cuanto los vi.<p>

-¿Acostarnos?- Marshall Lee y Fionna se miran mutuamente, se guiñan un ojo y salen corriendo hacia un colchón. Al segundo siguiente están tirados cómodamente sobre el colchón, y con una sonrisa de victoria gritan, al unísono -¡Acostados!

-Vaya, han estado pasando demasiado tiempo conmigo-Rose ríe por lo bajo.

-Para Marceline: ¿Que sientes hacia finn? Debo decir que también me gusta el finnceline, pero no me importa si respondes que es solo amistad siempre que digas la verdad -dice eso último con una cara aterradora- ¿cappichi?

-Ehm…. Bueno…. Finn es un muy buen amigo… es lindo y todo eso… pero sinceramente, tiene la cabeza hueca…-Responde la aludida, riéndose de su propio comentario.

-Para Flame princess: Flame, -se acerca y le formula la pregunta al oído- ¿Marshall Lee es bueno en la cama?

Al oir aquello la Princesa de Fuego comenzó a ponerse más roja de lo normal

-E-eh… Este… Y-yo…. ¡AAAAAH!- Sale corriendo del cuarto presa de la vergüenza. Pobre.

-Para Cake: Sinceramente Cake, te encuentro adorable... te reto a que bailes un tango con Jake.

-Ni fumada. No.- La gata se negó rotundamente.

-Vamos, Cake, un reto es un reto. Todos estamos cumpliendo con nuestros retos.- Intentó alentarla Fionna.

-No creas que yo si quiero hacerlo, ¿Oiste?- Jake le dirige una mirada asesina a Cake, la cual ella devuelve.

-Pero vamos, que si no lo cumplen olvídense de cenar esta noche.- Dice Rose al tiempo que encendía el reproductor y sonaba "El Choclo"

Ambos animales bufan y acto seguido se acercan para tomar la posición de baile. Justo antes de empezar a bailar, Rose interrumpe la escena.

-¡Momento! ¡Antes que todo! ¡Antes que nada!- Dicho esto tomó a Cake de la pata y la arrastró hasta una habitación. Al mismo tiempo su gemelo se llevó al perro a otra habitación al otro lado de la sala. Por un instante se escucharon golpes, gruñidos, insultos gritos, y muchas otras cosas, provenientes de las dos habitaciones, pero después todo se tornó silencio.

Simultánea y lentamente, ambas puertas se abrieron mostrando a los pobres seres mágicos vestidos de gala. Cake traía puesto un vestido rojo, y Jake un esmoquin azul oscuro. Éstos comenzaron a acercarse hasta nuevamente tener la postura de baile, con una expresión mezcla de odio, asco, vergüenza y cara de "KILL ME PLEASE".

Después de eso, empiezan a bailar al ritmo de la canción. Para sorpresa de muchos, lo hacían realmente bien.

Apenas la canción terminó, los dos se separaron y se quitaron los atuendos tan rápida y salvajemente que pareciera que los hubiera poseído el Diablo.

-Para BMO: ¿Que chica de toda la serie te agrada más? (como amiga quiero decir...)

-¡Loraine!- responde sin pensarlo mucho. Finn y Jake se echan a reír.

-¿Loraine nuestra gallina?- Finn cuestiona, y se ríe aun más.

-… BMO, querido, creo que no puedes elegir a Loraine- Dice Rose- Es una gallina.

-Debe ser una de las chicas aquí presentes, BMO.-Jake complementa el comentario anterior.

BMO lo piensa durante un rato. Mira a todas las chicas presentes, luego responde.

-Creo que es Marcy.- Vuelve a responder la pregunta.- Es que ella juega conmigo de vez en cuando… Pero también me cae bien la Princesa Flama…- La pequeña máquina esboza una sonrisa.

Marceline se rie y, dándole un codazo, le comenta a la Dulce Princesa

-Creo que no te quieren.

-¡Hey! ¿Y porque a mí no?- Pregunta la mencionada, un poco dolida por no ser elegida por BMO.

-La última vez que me tocaste terminé haciendo corto circuito.(recordemos el capitulo "lo que estaba perdido")- Le responde el videojuego.

-Es verdad…

-¡OK! Ya sabemos que BMO no te quiere, DP, así que continuamos- La discusión es interrumpida por Ross, que no había hablado en un buen rato.

-Para la Dulce pricesa: ¿Te gusta tu gender bender? es decir Gumball

-… Para apenas conocerlo, me agrada.- Responde ella.

-Para Rey Hielo: sabes, no me caes tan mal viejo.. eres simpático, mi reto es que me digas las parejas con más química de la serie.

-Oh, ¡gracias! Bien. Los que creo que tienen más química son…

-Fionna y Marshall Lee

-Fionna y Dulce Principe

-Finn y Marceline

-Finn y Princesa Flama tampoco está mal…

-Jake y Lady Rainicorn

-y por supuesto, mi Dulce Princesa y Yo.

**(N. A: ¡No vayan a pensar que estas parejas me gustan a mi! Ok. Algunas si me gustan, pero hay otras que no incluí, porque son medio bizarras. Aparte, no me lo preguntaron a mí, sino al Rey Helado.)**

Todos miraron al Rey Helado como si tuviera trece ojos y empezaron a comentar cosas como "Este se fumó un trapo, ¿verdad?"

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritó el Rey- ¿Es que ahora uno no puede ni soñar?

Bueno me largo, pero volveré pronto, ¡no se olviden de mi! FT-chan se despide ¡Nos vemos!

-¡Adiosito!- Rose le despide.- Ahora es el turno de ¡A.C - W.J!

De la nada aparece un tipo Con una gabardina blanca y con una capucha en su cabeza que sombreaba sus ojos como un antifas solo notandose su boca y varbilla.

-Hola como estan pasaba por aqui y una presencia extraña me llamo la atencion. pero como vi que estaban asiendo preguntas quisiera aser unas.

1. Finn si tediera la oportunidad de pertenecer a ASSASSIN'S CREED acepterias?  
>-¡Eso suena genial! Pero no se qué significa Assasin's Creed…<p>

-Es una serie de juegos, películas, comics y libros que tratan todos sobre una lucha milenaria entre una hermandad de asesinos, a los que pertenecerías, y los templarios, que son malos.- Rose se toma la libertad de explicarle.

- Ah…. Pero no me gusta matar…

-La hermandad no mata a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, y nunca mata inocentes.

-Entonces sí.

-2. en dado caso de que te nos unieras y te enviara a una mision que consiste en acabar con el regimen autoritario de la DP lo harias, harias lo que un Asesino debe hacer osea matar sin piedad ni contemplaciones a Bonnibel?

Todo el mundo fijó la vista en Finn. Esa es una pregunta seria.

-Ah… Yo… no puedo hacer eso… Juré lealtad hacia la princesa… lo siento…

-Oye, si él no se va a unir, yo lo haré- Rose admira la hermandad, ya se habrán dado cuenta.

La princesa la mira indignada.

-Ok, no lo haré- Rose se corrige. Entonces se acerca a A.C - W.J y le susurra al oído- Pero me enseñas igual.

-3. Dulce Principe porque te vistes muy afeminado eres gey?

El Dulce Príncipe lo mira con cara de 0 amigos durante un rato y despues le responde

-No. No lo soy.

-Pues parece- Dice alguien por ahí (*Cof* *Cof*Rose*Cof*)

El príncipe voltea molesto hacia el lugar de donde vino la voz y grita- ¡¿Por qué no te vas a lavar el…- Ross le tapa la boca, y lo sostiene para que no se descontrole

-No vale la pena perder la clase por un simple insulto.- Y en su mente dijo "A pesar de que sea cierto".

(A.C - W.J Voltea y mira seriamente a Ash y le dice) tu horrenda cara se me hase familiar ¡acaso eres un Templario! te estare vijilando.

Ash sólo lo mira como "¿Qué te dio?"

-Marceline te reto a que le ayudes a Finn con su problema de "Virginidad" total el ya te vio desnuda, y si Finn se niega (sacando su hoja oculta) sabra lo que es tener una hermanda de miles de años tras su trasero.

Ya se habrán imaginado el ataque que le dio a Jake cuando escuchó eso.

-SHHHH ¡Esas cosas no hay que decirlas!- Finn intenta callar a A.C - W.J, al tiempo que toda la sangre le subía a la cara.

-Igual, ya sabía.- A Marceline no le sorprende.

-¿¡Ah!?- Finn se pone más rojo aún, si es que eso es posible.

-La moral se fue hace raaaaaaato…–Rose comenta, disimulando la risa, haciendo como si se estuviera limpiando las uñas.

–Tengo más de 1000 años, no tengo código moral- Marceline sonríe mientras toma a Finn del brazo y se lo lleva al cuarto donde Marshall Lee y la Princesa… bueno. Ya saben. –Ven, vamos.

-Wow…

-Marshall mismo reto que Marceline pero con fionna.

Lo que imaginaron que le pasó a Jake, ahora imagínenlo con Cake.

-Si no me queda otra…- Marshall se lleva a Fionna a otro cuarto.

-Doble Wow…

Otra vez hubo un silencio incómodo. Nadie decía nada. Se escuchaban golpes. Cake y Jake estaban sufriendo de todo. El Rey Helado seguía siendo el Rey Helado. La Reina Helada igual. Qué incómodo.

-Deberíamos seguir…- Rose rompe el silencio

-Princesa Flama te reto a que nos enseñes tus pechos por lo menos 5 segundos, si no lo haces yo mismo cortare tu traje con mi hoja y apagaré a Flambo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Por qué?!- La princesa sentía que le iba a dar algo.- ¡Primero me tiro al mar!

-Uy pillín-Rose se ríe- Aún estamos en horario para niños. Ese reto lo dejaremos para más tarde. ¿Si? Si quieres puedes quedarte hasta el final.

(A.C - W.J voltea y vuelva a mirar a Ash) te sigo vigilando un movimiento en falso y te matare.

Ash solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-ok… Ahora es el turno de guester- Ross anuncia sin darle mucha importancia a eso ultimo.

-Muy buen fic es bastante divertido

-Oye pues gracias- los gemelos se alegran al escuchar las palabras de guester

-sin mas preambulos aqui las preguntas y retos.  
>1 finn actualmente estas interesado en alguien o sigues con las cuestiones pasadas?<p>

En ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Finn, quien asoma la cabeza para responder

-No sabría decirte. Desde que la princesa me dejo, ya no siento nada.- Dicho esto volvió a meter la cabeza y acto seguido cerró la puerta.

-Como que está muy ocupado…- Todos se quedaron mirando por un rato la puerta, nuevamente, pero decidieron restarle importancia al caso.

-2 ash porque eres un idiota egocentrico narcisista que solo piensa en si fue porque tu padre era asi o que ?

-… Tal vez…- Dice Ash desviando la mirada- ¿Qué te importa?

-Y por cierto (lo golpea en las pelotas) por cretino

-¡hijo de…!- Ash vuelve a retorcerse del dolor.

-Creo que ya puedes ir perdiendo tus esperanzas de tener hijos, porque ahora es que falta.- Rose intenta "consolarlo"

-3 rey helado porque no dejas de ser bruto y intentas algo diferente a secuestrar a las princesas?

-Sabes, yo también lo he estado pensando. ¡De ahora en adelante me voy a dedicar a escritor de lleno!

-Tus historias son horribles, Rey helado.- Jake le lanza una mirada desaprobatoria

-Ah, Jake, tu lo que estas es celosito.- El rey le responde con aires de grandeza (que no tiene).

-4 bmo porque quieres ser humano? Si lo dices te dare una coleccion de battlefield

-.. Este…. Yo… Porque puedo tener cabello, y hacer cosas de los niños de verdad..-Dice BMO con cierta ilusión- ¡Ahora me das mi Battlefield!

-5 esta es para todos quienes siguen siendo virgenes? los que ya respondieron esta pregunta no digan nadas.

Mucha gente levantó la mano. Entre ellos estaban el Dulce príncipe (sorpresivamente, la Dulce princesa no levantó la mano. Esperemos que fue porque no oyó la pregunta.), Ash, y las otras princesas de OOO.

-Ahora los retos.  
>1 finn te reto tocarles las tetas a tres chicas mientras las conoscas y no vale ninguna chica que sea un objeto fruta o precencias como fantasmas o hombres con poderes que les hagan parecer mujeres<p>

Finn sale de la habitación y corre hasta la sala y muy velozmente, puso sus manos en los pechos de la Dulce Princesa, la Doctora Princesa y la Princesa Flama. Todas fueron tomadas por sorpresa de lo rápido que sucedió. Finn volvió a la habitación mientras gritaba "¡De verdad lo siento!"

-2 marceline has el nivel 13 con alguna de estas personas:  
>-finn el humano-gumball-ash-dulce princesa-princesa flama- fionna.<p>

Fue entonces cuando Marshall Lee y Fionna salen de su habitación. Fionna al escuchar su nombre se siente intrigada por lo que está pasando,

-¿Qué yo qué?

Se abre la puerta de la otra habitación y esta vez Marceline asoma la cabeza

-Ya he llegado más lejos con Finn

Despues de eso vuelven a cerrar la puerta. Todos se quedan pensativos.

-A este paso van a tener tres pares de trillizos…-Rose bromeó, aunque sabía que podía ser verdad.

-Un momento.- Cake entra en la conversación.- ¿qué hacía Fionna en las opciones de ese reto? ¿¡Querías que mi Fionna se acostara con una vampira!? ¡¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA?!

-Cake cálmate- regaña Fionna a la gata.

-3 dulce principe cuanto es 1019382 X 10 X 350 y si fallas tendras que usar un bikini maquillaje y comportarte como mujer hasta que ganes tu libertad y tienes 30 segundos y sin ningun aparato tecnologico y sin ayuda externa.  
>El príncipe de chicle empieza a sudar al escuchar aquel reto. La presión estaba a millón. El tiempo estaba corriendo. Tenía que poner todo su esfuerzo si no quería perder la dignidad. Lo pensó un poco, y después de darle muchas vueltas a la ecuación, y gritó lo que pensó que era correcto.<p>

-¡3567837000!... creo…

-¡Ah! Qué triste. Por un pelo de rana- Ross exclama fingiendo desilusión-. La respuesta correcta era 3567837000. Lo siento, fallaste el reto.

-¿qué? ¡Pero si es lo que acabo de decir!

-Shhh. Sin rechistar. Vamos, a cambiarte.-Y dicho esto se lo llevó a otra habitación.

-Mientras el Príncipe se cambia, es el turno de fuegotoxico191

-hola otra bes tengo preguntas y retos pero antes (golpea a ash)

-¡puto!-Ash está muriendo del dolor.

-si te preguntas porque te golpeo es por que te odio y BMO tomo el battefield 4 y el hardeline

-¡Yay! ¡Gracias!- BMO salta de la emoción.

-porsierto finn sabia sobre tu virginidad porque tengo ojos sobre todo OOO en especial en la personalidad sonámbula de la cola de jake.

-¿Mi cola tiene una personalidad sonámbula? Me entero-Jake está un tanto desconcertado con lo que acaba de oir

-Pues si, la tiene- le informa Rose

-ahora las preguntas y los retos (empieza a reír como un loco).

Cuando hizo eso todos los presentes lo miraron raro.

-Marshall desime loque isistes con flama solo para mi

-Ah bueno pues vente- Marshall de va con fuegotoxico191 a la cocina. Luego de dos minutos regresan.- Prácticamente eso fue todo.

- dp realmente fuistes creada por bety verdad

-En realidad no se quién es Betty, y no, soy una princesa de chicle, no el experimento de nadie.

En ese momento salen de la habitación Ross con un moretón en el rostro y una bellísima mariposa libre de la pradera A. K. A. el Dulce Príncipe, usando un maquillaje que la hacía lucir mas hermosa de lo que ya era. Y a paso de princesa se fue acercando a la multitud, que estupefacta la admiraba, pero ella no les dio importancia, típico de toda diva.

-Ay pero que belleza, así ganas el Miss Universo.- Rose le ofrece un cumplido al príncipe, entonces mira a su hermano, y toda la felicidad se le va del rostro que ahora muestra puro espanto- ¡Avemaríapurísimasinpecadoconcebida! ¿Qué te pasó en la cara, Rogelio?

-No quieres saber.

- finn sabes que el océano se trago a tu madre humana

-Se vuelve a abrir la puerta de la primera habitación y de ella salen Finn y Marceline.

-Oye, ¿En serio? ¿Mi mama está ahí? ¡Jake! ¡debemos ir a buscarla!

-Finn, eso fue hace casi 16 años. Tu mama no sigue viva.- Rose arruinando sueños desde tiempos inmemorables

-Ah. :c

-ahora vamos con los retos

-1. finn te reto a tirarle un baso de agua del océano a el príncipe flama en océano me refiero a el medio del océano recuerda te oxerbo  
>-2. fiona as lo mismo que fin solo que con la princesa flama<p>

-Ay ¿por qué el océano de todos los lugares?- Exclaman los dos al mismo con una expresión de mártires tiempo antes de salir a buscar lo que les mandaron.

-3. Marshall encierra a ash en tu mente  
>si no lo asen llamo a el lich (crea un portal donde se be al lich peliando)<p>

-Ah. Ya es suficiente con tener su presencia, ahora también lo tengo que encerrar en mi mente.- se queja el vampiro-

-El sentimiento es mutuo.-Le corresponde el hechicero.

Marshall dice una serie de palabras en otro idioma, y una ráfaga de viento y unas sombras oscuras empiezan a rodear a ash. Las sombras terminan cubriendo al brujo por completo, y lo encierran en una especie de caja fuerte. Después esa caja es absorbida por la cabeza de Marshall. Fue todo un espectáculo.

-…Eh.. Marshall, no era necesario hacer eso. Si sabes que podias hacerlo de la forma tradicional.- Marceline le recuerda ese hecho, un poco sorprendida por lo que vio.

-Si, lo se, pero es que no confío en el y por eso lo selle para que no haga nada raro. Por si las moscas.

-Meh.

Unos minutos después aparecen Finn y Fionna, ambos mojados de agua salada y con una cara de muerte, cada uno sosteniendo un vaso con agua del océano. Se acercaron a los príncipes de fuego, que los veían alertados, sabían lo que iba a pasar.

-¡LO SENTIMOS MUCHO!- Gritan los humanos antes de echarles el agua a los seres de fuego, como les fue ordenado. En el acto dichos seres empezaron a gritar de dolor y retorcerse en el suelo.

-Santo Dios, eso debió doler. Pero debemos seguir, y ahora es el turno de Phirsa Fantasia

-¡Waoure! ¡Gente!  
>Preguntitas chachis (?):<p>

-¡yay!- Grita Rose, compartiendo su emoción

-Para finn:¡Finn! Te casarias/serias amante de Principe Flama o Marshall lee ¿Oh ambos, píllin?

-….. No soy gay. Pero si me obligan, creo que Marshall Lee, porque a duras penas era novio de la PF.

-Para Fionna:¿Marshall lee o Bubba? Para una pareja seria :O

-….. Lo siento, pero no quiero parejas en este momento (muchas desilusiones). Si tuviera que elegir, elijo a Marshall.

Retaco:

Y la hora que todos queriamos (?)

La protagonista de hoy is (?):

¡Fionna! Canta ¿Que soy para ti? Pls

-¡Ok!

Se apagan las luces, se enciende un reflector en el centro de la sala, iluminando a Fionna, que tiene un micrófono en las manos. (Con todo y efectos de humo XD)

_Les diré, algo qué,__  
><em>_Sé muy bien, debí decirles, que perdí,__  
><em>_¡Un Pedazo de ti!__Ya no está, se fue por siempre.__  
><em>_Creo que ya no importa, pues sin ti,__  
><em>_¡Yo no puedo vivir!__Con mis amigos podré seguir y así,__  
><em>_Soñar con tu amor.__¿Qué soy para ti?__  
><em>_¿Soy una broma o tu hermana?__  
><em>_¿Qué soy para ti?__  
><em>_Me minimizas por ser joven.__¿Qué no crees que entiendo bien?__  
><em>_Quería tocar junto a ti.__  
><em>_La noche fue muy especial,__  
><em>_Aunque ustedes no dejaran de pelearse.__Ustedes so-o-o-o-on mis amigos sin igual.__  
><em>_Lo so-o-o-o-o-on... no hay nadie más así.__  
><em>_Así-í-í-í-í estoy hablando de ustedes dos.__Y tú, Cake.__  
><em>_Yo les canto mi canción,__  
><em>_Y lo haré de corazón.__¿Qué soy para ti?__  
><em>_¿Soy una broma o tu hermana?__  
><em>_¿Qué soy para ti?__  
><em>_Me minimizas por ser joven.__¿Qué no crees que entiendo bien?__  
><em>_Quería tocar junto a ti.__  
><em>_Olvidaré lo que perdí,__  
><em>_Recordaré lo que compartí, por ahí.__Ustedes, son mi-i-i-i-is amigos sin igual.__  
><em>_Lo so-o-o-o-on no hay nadie más así,__  
><em>_As-í-í-í-í es, estoy hablando de ustedes dos.__Y tú, Cake.__  
><em>_Yo les canto mi canción,__  
><em>_Y lo haré de corazón.__  
><em>_¡Y lo haré de tal manera y tan real que así podré abrir la puerta!_

Termina la canción y la sala se llena con aplausos por la actuación de la humana. Hubo gente que lloró, incluso, conmovidos por la bella voz de Fionna.

-Recuerdo cuando canté eso el día que fuimos a buscar al portero.- Dice ella, sonriente.

Y otro reto:

-¡Princesa flama! A bailar la macarena en bikini!

Aparece la princesa flama vestida con un bikini rojo. Rose enciende el reproductor y empieza a sonar la música.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Me da mucha pena!- Dice la princesa.

-¡Ay por Dios! Es solo un bikini. Créeme que vas a tener que hacer cosas peores. No creas que no nos hemos olvidado de aquel reto que te falta.

-O.O

-Pero eso no importa ahora, ¡así que dale a tu cuerpo alegría, princesa flama!

La princesa empieza a bailar al ritmo de la canción, haciendo los pasos distintivos del tema. La verdad es que dio mucha risa. Mucha. Creo que hubo uno por ahí que se desmalló de tanto reírse.

Cuando la música terminó, Rose corrió hasta la princesa y le arrancó la parte superior del bikini. Así, de una. Acto seguido corrió lo más rápido que pudo, riendo como sádica diabólica. A todos los hombres en la sala les dio una hemorragia nasal, sangraron tanto así, que muchos fueron a parar al hospital, y los otros tuvieron que limpiar el desastre.

Aproximadamente 5 segundos después la princesa se percató de lo que estaba pasando y se tapó con las manos.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡ROOOOSEEEEEEEEE!- Salió corriendo, iracunda, por la misma dirección por la que escapó Rose con la parte superior de su bikini- ¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAAR!

El ser de fuego se fue hecha una furia hacia la cocina, dejando una hilera de fuego tras de si. Unos segundos desués, se logra escuchar la risa de Rose, seguida por una serie golpes y explosiones, gritos por parte de las dos.

Minutos después, ambas salen de la cocina, la princesa con su bikini completo y roja de la ira, y Rose con algunas quemaduras, pero riéndose y murmurando "valió la pena".

-Por un momento pensé que una de ustedes no saldría viva…- Dice la dulce diva, poniendo pose de modelo.

-Si, yo también lo pensé. – Asiente Rose, aún riéndose.

-Oye, Rose ¿te sientes bien?- Fionna está algo preocupada por las heridas de la chica.

-Me han pasado cosas peores- Rose responde, reestandole importancia, pero enseguida se tropieza con el reproductor de música y cae al suelo.

-Jajajajajajaja ¡Veeeeeeeee! ¡Te caíste!- Ross empieza a burlarse de su hermana, después le lanza una almohada y se le tira encima.

-¡Rogelio! ¡Quítate de encima!- Rose intenta escapar del peso de su hermano- ¡Quítate, que te estás muriendo!

-¡Oblígame!

-¡Que te estás muriendo, dije!

Y en efecto, Ross empezó a sentir asfixia, y se bajó de encima de Rose, que lo observaba con una cara seria.

-Ya puedes dejar de morirte.- Rose ordena como si nada, y acto seguido, Ross volvió a respirar, con una expresión de alivio y de "no vuelvas a hacer eso"

Todo el mundo se queda sin palabras. Qué escena tan rara. Nadie sabía qué decir. Esta gente está loca.

-…Ehm… Ustedes dos… ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?- Marceline pregunta, igual de desconcertada que los demás.

-Nah, ya sabes, peleas de hermanos.- Responden los dos al mismo tiempo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Si… seguro…

-Pero como no hay más retos, ¿Quién quiere comer galletas?-Rose cambia el tema.

Todos levantan la mano, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Acto seguido, todos fueron a la cocina para comer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. No pensé que me tardaría tanto así. Pero es que estaba aquí con el cumpleaños de mi mama y eso. ¡Es mi mama, por Dios! No piensen mal de mi… u-u. Pero bueno. Aquí estamos de vuelta, así que si quieren saber que pasa después de las galletas, ¡Sigan sintonizándonos! (Me suena a Pokemon) ¡Y no olviden dejar sus reviews! ¡Adiosito!<strong>


	4. Capítulo 3 Yay

Se enciende un reflector en el medio de la sala y se logra ver a Marceline con su bajo-hacha, Rose sentada tras una batería y Marshall Lee y Ross con guitarras a punto de tocar una canción para el público, que empieza a aplaudir como si no hubiera un mañana (Misery Business, de Paramore).

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
>She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock<br>It's a matter of time before we all run out  
>But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth<em>

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
>I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me<br>Two weeks, we caught on fire  
>She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<em>

_But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
>Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change<br>And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged  
>I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way<em>

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want<br>And what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<em>

_But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him right now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>And not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<em>

_But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good_

La sala se inunda de aplausos nuevamente cuando la canción termina.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Dice Marceline a través del micrófono (Si, con micrófonos y todo).

Despues de eso el público empieza a regresar a sus puestos en el centro de la sala, formando un círculo. Todos comentan sobre la gran actuación de los muchachos.

-Vaya, no sabía que podían tocar tan bien- Marshall hace un cumplido a los gemelos.

-Si, podemos hacer muchas cosas.- Responden los dos al mismo tiempo, cruzándose de brazos (Ross) y piernas (Rose) y con aires de grandeza- ¡Pero Gracias!

-Oigan, ¿No les gustaría ir con nosotros a una fiesta un día de estos?- Marceline se une a la conversación.

-Nos encantaría- contesta Ross-, pero estamos hablando demasiado para el tiempo que nos conocemos. Tenemos reviews que responder- alega, mientras se pone de pie.

-Pero en serio, nos encantaría- Rose sigue a su hermano.- ¡Adelante, Meisi!

-Finn esta noche te toca dormir con la princesa flama y ademas de eso tienes que decirle lo linda y sensual que se ve en bikini

Todo el mundo volteó a ver a Finn, quien se empezó a poner nervioso, con tanta presión encima.

-Bu-bueno…- comenzó el muchacho-. Debo admitir que… si te veías linda en bikini, PF…

Dicho esto, empezaron los silbidos y burlas de los demás

-¡Finn es un maldito pervertido!- Rose pone un brazo sobre los hombros del mencionado, con una cara de extrema felicidad (fingida, claro está).

La princesa, por su lado, tenía un leve sonrojo.

- y porfavor dale un beso de la misma forma de aquella ocación- Termina Meisi.

-¿Te refieres a la vez que casi destruyen la tierra, por darse un beso?- Rose pregunta, con cierta irritación.

-Si nos destruyen la casa, los destruimos a ustedes- Amenaza Ross, igual de irritado.

-¡No pueden hacerlo!- gritan los dulces príncipes y Jake, que tenían una cara de trauma.

-No lo haremos, lo sentimos- Sentenciaron el humano y el ente de fuego-. Hemos aprendido nuestra lección desde la última vez.

-Pero de que duermes con ella, duermes. Un reto es un reto.-Señala Rose.

Los dos suspiran y asienten.

-¡Ok! ¡El siguiente es A.C - W.J!

- Hola como estan yo de nuevo por aqui- aparece W.J con su traje manchado de sangre y una leve pero notoria hemorragia que salia del lado derecho de su cara.

-Eh…. Tienes algo de… sangre.. en..- Rose le avisa sobre su herida, por si no se había dado cuenta.

-Perdon por la sangre es que vengo de una mision y pues...no quiero entrar en detalles.

-o…k…

-Bueno antes de iniciar quisiera agradeser a Rose por hacer cumplir el reto de la PF y disculparme por la fuerte represalia que resivio por mi causa.

-¿Qué es? Si me he quemado mas aprendiendo a cocinar. Además, si quieres saber que es un verdadero castigo, pregúntale a mi hermana.- Rose señala con su pulgar a Helena (igualita a ella pero mayor), que justo en ese momento estaba saliendo de la cocina limpiando la sangre de sus guantes con púas.

Helena los mira de vuelta, (una mirada aterradora, debo decir) y sigue su camino hasta su cuarto.

-Pero mira que buenas fotos le saque, tambien le tome unas a la dulce diva, perdon al Dulce Principe, y dice el que no es, estas fotos van hacer un hit en internet.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA, MALDITO!- El DP y la PF gritan al unísono, rojos de vergüenza.

-Otra cosa (sacando algo dentro de su gabardina) quisiera darte esto, son un par de hojas ocultas, las vas a necesitar.

-Ay, bendito seas, de verdad.- Agradece Rose, llena de emoción.

-No debiste, a los dos días ya lo rompe…- Ross comenta, disimuladamente, mientras mira hacia otro lado.

Rose le ha golpeado tan duro, que si su hermano fuera una pelota de beisbol, eso sería un home run.

-Si quieres inisiaremos el entrenamiento terminando la seccion de entrevistas. Y solo dime W.J, A.C es...digamos que es la empresa para la que trabajo. Algo mas, que no se te haga extraño si sientes que tu hoja desea atravesar la carne Ash eso es algo normal.

-Oye pues, ¡Qué cool!- Cuando dice eso, levanta los brazos y accidentalmente una hoja se le escapa de las manos y queda clavada en el hombro de ash

-¡AHHHHHHHGGG! ¡PUTA MADRE!- Grita este

-¡Lo siento!- Rose se rie

-1. Finn dime, come es que no te gusta matar recuerdo que una ves te vi en el bosque cargando una cabeza de un ciclope (T.2 cap. lealtad al rey) mientras le contabas a Jake come se la cortaste, se lo desias de tal forma que parecia como si fuera tu mayor logro, en otras ocasiones te he visto matar y lo disfrutas. Acaso tienes un lado obscuro y sadico que desconosemos? o es que la hermosa vampira te a influenciado a ser asi?

-¿Qué me ves?- pregunta Marceline, que se ganó una mirada fea por parte de Jake

- No me gusta matar, solo lo hago cuando es necesario.- Responde Finn- Esos monstruos habían sido muy malos y, aquí entre nos, las maniobras que hice fueron bien cool.- El chico empieza a presumir de sus maniobras y Jake puso los ojos en blanco.

-2. Marceline como fue tu experiencia con Finn te Gusto? te lo pregunto a ti por que Finn no me a decir.

-Eh.. sí… me gustó…- Marceline esboza una sonrisa traviesa.

-3. Jake que opinas de las nuevas experiencias que Finn resientemente a obtenido?

4. Cake misma pregunta.

-¡Hoy mismo te baño en agua bendita, jovencito/a!- Gritan los dos al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos humanos.

-5. Marshall y Fionna, mientras estaban en el cuarto usaron el libro del kamasutra?

-¿Kama-qué?-Ninguno de los dos tiene idea de lo que están hablando, pero los gemelos, que sí saben, se echan a reir.

-6. Marshall quien es mejor en la cama y quien grita mas Fionna o la PF?

-¡Eso es un se-cre-to!- Responde Marshall con una voz juguetona y una mirada traviesa, mientras le guiña un ojo a W.J

-7. Rey Helado que opinas de la RH?

-Es buena persona. Y tiene una buena habilidad literaria. No tanto como la mía, claro, pero me gustaría escribir un libro con ella.- Dice el anciano mientras le guiña un ojo.

8. Dulce principe iras a la marcha gay este año como la reyna?

-No soy gay. Era sólo un reto. ¡Sólo un reto!- Responde el príncipe con cierto tinte de irritación en su voz.

-Anda, admítelo. Te gustó.- Rose le incita a que diga la verdad.

-Bueno… creo que… me sentí… libre…- Dice el DP un poco más rojo de lo normal.

-9. Dulce Princesa no me gusta tu monarquia, que tienes en contra de la republica y democrasia? y porque no levantaste la mano cuando preguntaron quien era virgen acaso tu...?

-Mi pueblo me adora, y con eso me basta. Y… bueno…. eso…-La princesa empieza a sonrojarse.

Todos empiezan a decir cosas como "Uuuuuuuuuuuh…"

10. Rose y Ross que diantres fue lo que paso en el capitulo anterior hasta yo me asuste y eso que soy conocido como el Asesino que menos se asusta.

-Ah, bueno, si. Ella.. hace eso…- Ross contesta un poco incomodo por lo que pasó el capítulo pasado.

-Bueno, pues, les cuento. Si no se han dado cuenta, nosotros tenemos poderes mágicos.-Rose explica, al tiempo que ponía un brazo sobre los hombros de su gemelo- tenemos cerebros súper especiales. Podemos hacer muchas cosas, y los aprovechamos de formas diferentes. Por ejemplo, yo puedo crear y/o reproducir lo que sea que me venga a la mente, como por ejemplo ese elefante color verde moco con rayas de cebra rojas, sombrero de copa rosado con una cinta y una flor amarilla y el tatuaje en el trasero.

Todos voltean, incrédulos para llevarse la sorpresa de que sí había un elefante verde moco con rayas de cebra rojas, un sombrero de copa rosado con una cinta y una flor amarillas y que tenía la palabra 'Bootyzilla' tatuado en el trasero.

-Normalmente si son cosas pequeñas puedo sacarlas de mi gorro beanie- Continúa la chica-. Y por otro lado, Rogelio aprovechó su poder para aprenderse un montón de cosas aburridas que solo el se aprendería.

-PERO- Ross la interrumpe- Esas cosas aburridas, son las leyes de la física que rigen todo el Universo, y que son necesarias para hacer todas las cosas que he construido, pequeña ignorante.-Argumenta mientras le da golpecitos en la cabeza a su hermana, que seguía diciendo "Aburrido…". Luego se voltea hacia los demás y continúa la explicación- Tambien me encanta hacer juegos mentales y magia.

-Eso no es magia, lo que tú haces es engañar, impostor.-Le reprocha su hermana.

Todos miran al par, sin entender en lo más mínimo lo que están diciendo, pero ¿Ustedes creen que los gemelos le dieron importancia a eso? Pues no.

BMO levanta su mano, por lo que Ross le da el permiso para hablar.

-¿Puedo montar el elefante?

-¿Cuál elefante?-Cuestiona Rose, con una sonrisa misteriosa

-El elefante raro de colores que está detrás nues…-En eso voltea para descubrir que ya no había tal elefante ahí.-Ah, olvídenlo…

-Bueno, como decíamos, los dos podemos hacer lo mismo, pero normalmente usamos la habilidad que más nos convenga. Entonces, eso es más o menos lo que hacemos.- Los dos dicen al mismo tiempo.

**(N.A: Ok, creo que los volvieron locos con esa explicación. Lo que en realidad quisieron decir, es que ambos tienen la misma habilidad de "Súper cerebro", que incluye súper memoria, súper imaginación y súper inteligencia y súper velocidad mental. Rose prefiere usar su imaginación, mientras que Ross prefiere aprovechar su memoria. Aún así, ellos usan sus otras habilidades, aunque no son lo que más valoran. Espero haberles aclarado las dudas XD)**

-Cuando Rogelio se estaba asfixiando, fue porque yo hice que pasara. Pero eso lo hacemos todo el tiempo, ¡No hay de qué preocuparse!- Concluyó su explicación Rose.

-¿Se entendió?-Fue el turno de Ross para hablar.

Todos negaron. Ni siquiera la dulce princesa, que es la Master de las ciencias y las cosas enredosas no tenía ni idea.

-Ah bueno, ya lo entenderán. Puedes continuar, W.J.

11. Jake y Cake me dejarian ser el padrino de sus futuros sobrinos?

-¡NADIE VA A TENER SOBRINOS AQUÍ!- El par de bestias sentencia al mismo tiempo.

12. y para termimar (se pone un traje a prueva de fuego) Princesa Flama como te sientes despues de avernos enseñado "voluntariamente" tus melones?

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!- La PF estaba roja, no se sabe si de ira o de vergüenza (algo me dice que las dos) y estaba a punto de lanzarle bolas de fuego a W.J

Marshall te reto a que lleves a Fionna al restaurant mas caro y lujoso y por coinsidencia este esta en frente de un hotel, no se preocupen la Hermandad paga.  
>Cake te reto a no intervenir o me comere esto tu tan aprecido Sandwich y no bromeo.<p>

-¡Genial! ¡Menos bocas que alimentar!- Rose grita, celebrando. Ya sabrán que ella es bastante floja.

-Rose, tu ni siquiera cocinas…- Ross le reprocha

-¡Pero me puedo comer su comida!

Marshall y Fionna se van a dicho lugar, mientras que Cake se muerde la lengua y rasguña los brazos intentando no seguirlos.

Rey Helado y Reina Helada los reto a que tenga una batalla para saber tiene el mejor frio.

Todos salen afuera, donde hay un campo cubierto de nieve, muy parecido al Reino Helado. Los espectadores toman asiento, Rose y Ross traen palomitas de maíz, Los Reyes se ponen en posición, y empieza la pelea.

El Rey Helado toma la iniciativa, y ataca sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzando una gran bola de hielo hacia la Reina. El pobre idiota no pensó que estaban tan lejos, que la Reina tenía tiempo de sobra para esquivarlo muy fácilmente. Acto seguido la Reina crea una avalancha que se lleva al Rey por el medio, haciendo que este quedara enterrado totalmente. Cuando la Monarca está a punto de cantar victoria, él surge del monton de nieve y la toma por sorpresa con dos rayos de hielo, que la hacen perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Mientras la pelea se desarrollaba, Rose y Ross organizaban las apuestas con el público.

La pelea continuó así durante otros cinco minutos, hasta que la reina se cansó de jugar y simplemente congeló una nube que pasaba felíz por arriba de la cabeza del Rey Helado. Hecho esto, la gran masa de ahora hielo sólido dio en la cabeza del mismo, dejándolo noqueado por un buen rato.

Todo el mundo se paró y aplaudió y vitoreó a la Reina, oficialmente la Hechicera con mejor frío. Hurra.

Ese momento suena "welcome to the jungle" de guns n' roses.

-Perdon es el mio. hola...si ya termine...quee! por Altair otra mision...pero estoy herido estoy perdiendo sangre hasta podria perder el hojo derecho, no puede ir alguien mas...ok no me lo recuerdes ya voy...bien te vere despues "La'a shay'a waq' un mountlaq bale koulon mounkime"

-bueno me tengo que ir,  
>Oye Rose me puedes cuidar esto,(de su bolsillo saca una esfera dorada) se llama el fruto del Eden con ella puedes manipular a los demas y hacer que Hagan lo que quieras, no me pueden atrapar con eso.<p>

-Ah, bueno- Se encoje de hombros. Luego se quita su gorro y mete la esfera ahí- Ahí nadie sabra donde esta- Se vuelve a poner el gorro.- Ya de por sí los puedo manipular sola.

-ultimo reto Finn y Marceline hagan lo mismo que en el capitulo anterior solo que ahora lleven a Dulce Princesa, y le toman una foto.

Dicho esto, el humano y la vampira se miran entre ellos con una cara que, sinceramente, da miedo, y toman a la Princesa de Chicle por los brazos y la empiezan a arrastrar hacia el famoso cuarto de los retos privados (Ok, le pusieron nombre y todo. Ustedes saben qué cuarto es).

-¡Oigan, suéltenme! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡NO! ¡AYUDA!

Tras ese último grito de desesperación, se cerró la puerta del cuarto, cuyas puertas irradiaban misterio, y dejaban mucho a la imaginación. ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo los tres ahí? ¿Serán esos los gritos de ayuda de la Princesa, o algo más? Mejor los dejo con dudas…

Ya todos estaban empezando a aceptar el hecho de que en cada uno de los capítulos de este FanFic habría una escena parecida. Los anfitriones decidieron proseguir.

-¡Ahora es el turno de FT-chan!

-Hola! Aqui FT-chan de nuevo, pero antes me guastaria decirle algo a mi "querida" Ashley.

-Oye, es verdad, me había olvidado de Ashley- Rose exclama

-Todo el mundo, Rose. Todo el mundo…- Le responde su hermano.

FT-chan se acerca a ella y le habla con una tierna sonrisa de no haber roto un plato en su vida.  
>-Mira, yo no te odio, solo siento hacia ti un rencor tan profundo que si tuviera que elegir entre salvarte de una muerte segura o comer un pastel, sin duda elegiría el pastel. -todo esto fue narrado con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas<p>

-O…k… No me importa… creo...- Contesta Ashley un poco intimidada por la extrema felicidad que mostraba su rostro. Demasiada dulzura como para darse cuenta del peligro tras ella.  
>-Bueno, ahora las preguntas y retos:<br>Para Fionna: Tu y Marshall me la jugasteis, y, aunque a lo largo del capitulo ocurrió lo que yo quería, no crean que se han librado de mi, me vengaré -dice con una sonrisa sádica y ojos de demonio para después reir como una demente. Que piensas sobre Ashley? -cambia su cara de loca por una dilce sonrisa.

-Es una perra.- Dice ella simple y llanamente.

Al oír eso salir de la boca de la inocente Fionna, todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido.

-Veeeeeeeeeeee…- Rose se burla en voz baja, pero su hermano la reprende con la mirada, haciendo que se calle- Lo siento… tenía que hacerlo.

-Para Dulce Principe: despues de lo el capítulo anterior, te has pensado dedicarte al modelaje?

-¡NO! ¡Al modelaje no!- Grita, ya harto de que le sigan recordando lo que pasó anteriormente.

-¿Y a la cocina?- Rose salta en la conversación

-…quizás…

-Para BMO: por que eres tan adorable?

-Porque nací así- Contesta BMO, con mucha seguridad. En el acto todas las chicas de la habitación corrieron a abrazarlo, por su lindura. Mientras tanto, los chicos ya estaban haciéndole un muñeco vudú al pequeño videojuego.

-Para Finn: como se siente ser el último humano? (Sin contar a Fionna)

-Es un poco triste, la verdad –Contesta el muchacho-. Hay veces que me siento solo. Pensar que soy el último de mi especie… Pero por otro lado me hace sentir especial. Digo, ¡soy el último de mi especie! ¡Soy único! ¡Es algebraico!

-Para Rose: siempre he querido tener un hermano gemelo. Como se siente tener uno?

-Creeme, es un total fastidio. Nos hicieron compartir cuartos durante un largo tiempo. Él y sus malditas máquinas…

-¡Tú y tu maldito ruido!- Le contesta su hermano, un poco ofendido por lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡Callate, perra!- Continúa Rose- Hubo una etapa en la que me daba miedo dormir en el mismo cuarto que el, porque siempre me despertaba en la madrugada para darme cuenta que me estaba usando como sujeto de pruebas ¡DORMIDA!

-¡Estaba dando un paso importante para la ciencia!

-¡No tienes excusa, Pargo de mierda! –**(****Pargo significa gay en Venezuela)** Rose patea a su hermano. - ¡Pudiste experimentar contigo mismo!

-…Ya… lo había hecho…- Esto ultimo Ross lo comentó en voz baja, con un poco de pena.

-El punto al que quiero llegar con esto es:- Rose volvió al tema inicial- que mi hermano es un total idiota, pero este maldito genio realmente me ha ayudado a salir de problemas que ni te imaginas un sinfín de veces. Y por eso estoy felíz de tenerlo como mi hermano.

-AWWWWWWWW.- Todos dicen en coro, y hay hasta quién lloro. (Gays)

-¡AY, por Dios! Eso fue tan cursi que necesito insulina. ¡Ahora mismo!- Grita Ross y Rose está de acuerdo. Pero en seguida se calma dice- Pero yo también estoy feliz de que seas mi hermana.

-AWWWWWWWWWWWW- Vuelven a decir todos, incluyendo a Finn, DP y Marceline, que acababan de terminar su reunión. Ya hasta se pueden ver los pétalos de Sakura cayendo en el fondo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Alguien dejó la ventana abierta!- Gritan los gemelos para acto seguido salir a correr a cerrar la ventana.

-Nueva regla: No dejen la ventana trasera abierta por las tardes, porque si no se meten los pétalos de Sakura del árbol de afuera. Y limpiarlo es horrible.

-Lo siento pero hoy no tengo mucha inspiración con las preguntas, volveré pronto. FT-chan se despide Nos vemos!

-¡Adiosito! ¡Ahora es el tueno de guester!

-Gracias por poner mis preguntas

-¡Gracias a ti por dejar reviews!- gradecen los anfitriones

-y mi opinion sigue igual vuelvo con retos y preguntas y BMO aqui tienes los battlefileld de l 2 al 4 incluyendo bad company y cake doble personalidad y sicosis extrema

-¡Genial! ¡gracias!- Grita BMO más emocionado que otras veces.

-aqui voy  
>1 para jake como va la familia?<p>

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar…

-2 señor houdson abadeer por que se comio lqs papas de marcy?

-Es que… tenía hambre…

-¡Igual te sigo odiando, papa!

-Pero Marcy, ¡ya te dije que ni buenas estaban!

-Hombre, igual, eso está mal.- Dice Rose.

-3 cake que persona consideras mejor pretendiente para fionna?

-¡NADIE!- Dice la gata, hecha una fiera.

-Retos  
>1 para el dulce príncipe te doy una oportunidad para recuperar tu dignidad tienes que perder la virginidad con un hombre y para asegurarme (le pone camara dentro de la cabeza ) y si me ganas retiro la consecuencia y les dire un secreto tengo un lado diabolico o un demonio.<p>

-…. Yo como que mejor me quedo sin dignidad…

-2 rey helado te reto a crear un libro de terror y si es bueno te dare consejos para tus problemas.

-¡Te lo tengo!- Saltan los gemelos de la nada con la saga entera de "Aventuras de Fionna y Cake y el Rey Helado"

-¡esperen!- grita el Rey- Esas no son historias de-

-¡SHHH!- Lo calla Rose- creenos, sabemos lo que hacemos…

-guester, si quieres una saga de terror, esta es para ti. Créenos, es horripilante.- Ross le guiña un ojo.

-3 fin te reto sobrevivir en el tártaro por 2 horas y si ganas te dare una arma divina

-¡Hecho! Un momento… ¿qué es el Tártaro?

-Es el infierno de la mitología griega. Está en la parte más profunda del inframundo. Custodiada por monstruos aterradores, es la prisión que alberga a los peores seres que pudieron habitar este planeta.- Explica Ross.

-¡Ningún infierno es demasiado para mí!

-Bueno… Si tú lo dices… Debo advertirte que es peor que la Nocheósfera..

-¡IGUAL!

-Esta bien. Te diré donde está- Dicho esto, Rose sacó un mapa, una bolsa que no debía abrir hasta que el momento llegara y dos monedas de oro de su gorro.

Ross explicó a dónde debía ir, por dónde no tenía que pasar, las rutas largas y cortas, cómo vencer a Cerbero, cuantas monedas debía pagarle al barquero, etc. Al finalizar la explicación, Finn tomó su epada, se montó en Jake y partió rumbo al inframundo dejando a sus amigos atrás.

**(Ok, si quieren saber como les va Finn y a Jake en su viaje, díganmelo y haré un One-Shot relatando su aventura.)**

-BMO puedo hacer tu sueño realidad pueden transferir tu consiencia a un cuerpo bionico que te permitira experimentar la vida en si

-¿Lo harán?

-¡Oye! ¡Yo puedo hacer eso!- Exclama Ross

-¡Bien! ¡Tus montones de Robots fallidos servirán para algo!- Complementa su hermana- Ve por una de tus basuras ahora mismo, Rogelio.

Acto seguido, Ross corrió a buscar lo que le fue mandado.

-y puedo traer la memoria de los reyes helados.

-¡ENTONCES HAZLO!- Gritaron todos al unísono. Algunos porque extrañaban a los viejos Simon y Simone, otros porque ya no soportaban a los acutales.

En ese entonces Ross vuelve a la dala cargando un cuerpo de un muchacho, alrededor de 12 años, con cabello verde vivo y piel blanca como la leche. Estaba vestido con una sudadera verde con dibujos de los botones que tiene BMO en su panel, unas bermudas verde extremadamente claro (Mas o menos el color de la cara de BMO) y unos zapatos negros con detalles verdes.

-Ahora, BMO, acuéstate aquí- dijo mientras acostaba al cuerpo en el suelo, junto a BMO. Después sacó un cable y conectó a BMO al cuerpo, presionó unos cuantos botones en BMO y su pantalla se tornó negra y aparecieron números en código binario. Unos minutos después los números desaparecieron y la pantalla volvió a quedar negra. Ross desconectó el cable y lo guardó.

-Ya está. En un rato BMO despertará en su nuevo cuerpo y todo resuelto. Mientras, ¿Quieren ver un truco de Magia?

Todos asintieron.

-Ok, Marshall, firma esta carta, por favor.-Dijo el gemelo mientras le ofrecía un bolígrafo y una carta Joker al Rey de los Vampiros.

Después de hacer lo que se le pidió, el vampiro le devolvió la carta al muchacho. Para sorpresa de todos, éste último quemó la carta. Tan simple como eso. La quemó. Ahora todos se miraban entre ellos, confundidos mientras el mago los dirigía al patio. En el lugar había un Olmo viejo.

-Ok, ahora hay que abrirlo- ordenó Ross

-¿Abrirlo? ¿Cómo?- Preguntaron todos intrigados, menos Rose, que ya conocía el truco, así que procedió ella a abrirlo.

-Quítense.- Dijo mientras se abría paso entre la multitud hacia el Olmo y con las hojas ocultas que le habían regalado ese mismo día hizo un corte en la parte central del árbol. Cuando lo hizo, un objeto que cayó al suelo captó la atención de todos. Cuando Ross lo levantó, se dieron cuenta de que era la misma carta Joker que había firmado Marshall Lee. Todos aplaudieron, emocionados. Incluso BMO, que ya había despertado en su nuevo cuerpo y pudo ver el acto también.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Pregunto alguien del público

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos- Dice Ross guiñando un ojo.

-Fue a uno de los conciertos de Marshall Lee y su banda, le pidió un autógrafo en una carta (no se si lo recuerdas, Marshall), lo metió en un agujero que se había formado en el Olmo, que creció con la carta adentro. Años después, ahora, vuelven a firmar la carta, la quema y mágicamente aparece dentro del olmo. Tenía todo fríamente calculado.- Su hermana explica todo el truco, traicionándolo totalmente.

-Wow… aún así es impresionante- comenta el vampiro, un tanto sorprendido, puesto que no se esperaba que lo hubieran observado por tanto tiempo así.

-Ahora, si quieren un truco de magia real -Agrega Rose, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "real" mientras le dirigía una mirada a su gemelo-, miren esto:

A continuación, Rose sacó de su gorro un cubo Rubik, normal, desordenado, sin armar. Se lo mostró a todos y acto seguido lo hizo girar encima de su dedo índice, como un jugador de basquetbol con una pelota. Cuando el objeto dejó de girar, estaba totalmente armado, con todos los colores ordenados en cada una de las caras.

Cuando el público lo vio, gritó. Algunos de emoción, otros de sorpresa, incluso la Dulce Princesa, que no cree en magia, se acercó y tomó el cubo entre sus manos y lo revisó, una y otra vez, para ver si tenía algún artefacto que lo hacía cambiar de color. Al final no encontró nada que le diera una explicación.

Todos volvieron adentro después de eso para descansar. Acordaron que revelarían las fotos de Finn con Marceline y la DP en el próximo capítulo. Si quieren saber qué hay en las fotos, ¡Sigan sintonizándonos!


	5. Nota de Autor

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

Bueno, se que esperan los que siguen mi historia que actualice la misma, pero la verdad es que, a pesar de que ya tengo el capitulo escrito, no he podido publicarlo a causa del mal funcionamiento de mi Internet.

Ya han pasado meses y no consigo arreglar el problema; si estan leyendo esto, es un milagro.

La razon por la que escribo esto es para comunicarles que ya no seguire la historia, lo cual me duele en el alma, puesto que tenia muchas cosas planeadas, pero sera asi. Lo he pensado y no quiero seguir haciendolos esperar, por experiencia propia, se que es horrible, por lo tanto, considero mejor que tanto ustedes como yo nos olvidemos de esto y nos quitemos esa presion de encima. (wow, eso sono super dramatico)

Realmemte agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews, siguieron y le dieron Fav a mi historia, yo personalmente crei que no iba a tener ninguno de esos. En serio, gracias.

¡Pero no se desanimen! seguire escribiendo en la medida de lo posible, aunque creo que serán puros Oneshots hasta que logre solucionar mi problema del Internet. No crean que me ire para siempre.

¡Nos leemos! y en serio, no lloren, porque me hacen llorar a mi... :'(... Adiosito...


End file.
